miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MinyooAdrienette/Moja Mała Biedroneczko
Witaj czytelniku w moim opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się i spędzisz miło czas. Powracam po bardzo długim czasie z czymś zupełnie innym i nowym - dla moich czytelników jak i dla mnie, dlatego też liczę na szczere opinie, abym mogła wiedzieć co ewentualnie poprawić. Miłego czytania! ''Teaser 1 Czy wyobrażałeś sobie kiedykolwiek, żeby biedronka - zwykły, niewielki owad, zmieniała swoją formę na ludzką? A może wyobrażałeś sobie kiedyś, aby taka mała biedronka pragnęła stać się człowiekiem? Co powiesz na to, że gdzieś na świecie istnieje takie niezwykłe stworzenie - przemienia się w około 15-centymetrową wróżkę, od zawsze zaciekawiona jest światem ludzi, chciałaby stać się człowiekiem i poznać świat? Nagle jej marzenie się spełnia. Nabiera ludzkich rozmiarów i od teraz musi dostosować się do społeczeństwa. Opowieść o tym, jak zwykły owad stał się człowiekiem. Teaser 2 Marinette to na pierwszy rzut oka zwykła biedronka. Jednak nie do końca jest taka normalna. Gdy jest już pewna, że nikt jej nie zauważy zamienia się w około 15-centymetrową wróżkę. Mieszka w dobrze ukrytym miejscu w korze drzewa na niewielkiej łące wraz z rodziną i prowadzi spokojne życie. Od wieków biedronki nie ukazywały się ludziom w postaci wróżek, ponieważ nie chcą, aby je odkryto. Marinette różni się tym, że wcale nie ma uprzedzeń do ludzi i pragnie poznać ich świat. Pewnego dnia staje się człowiekiem. Od teraz będzie starała się dostosować do otoczenia. Spotka wiele nowych osób, a między innymi jego. Rozdział 1 Biedronki od wieków nie ukazywały się ludziom w postaci wróżek. Nie chcą, aby je odkryto. Tak właściwie to Marinette nigdy nie wyjawiono powodu. Wiedziała, że biedronki kiedyś żyły bardzo blisko ludzi, lecz coś to zmieniło. Co to było? Nie miała pojęcia. Dziewczyna różniła się od innych. Nie miała uprzedzeń do ludzi. Wręcz była ciekawa ich świata. Interesowały ją wszystkie ludzkie rzeczy, których w świecie wróżek nigdy nie widziała. Czuła satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy odkrywała coś nowego. W ten dzień, tak jak zawsze, udała się do miasta. Leciała w postaci biedronki przez las, omijając drzewa, aż dotarła do pierwszych budynków. Po znalezieniu się na niewielkim targu przemieniła się w wróżkę, a następnie zaczęła oglądać świeże owoce i warzywa. Od ich powierzchni odbijało się świecące nadzwyczajnie mocno w ten dzień słońce. Jabłka kusiły swoją czerwienią, a soczysty zapach pomarańczy unosił się w powietrzu. Nagle Marinette ujrzała niedaleko siebie winogrona. Z wszystkich owoców zdecydowanie je lubiła najbardziej. Przy odrobinie wysiłku ukradkiem oderwała z gałązki jedno najmniejsze i z apetytem zjadła. Po chwili przeniosła się na stoiska z biżuterią. Zachwycała się ślicznymi pierścionkami i wisiorkami. Strasznie jej się podobały, już od długiego czasu marzyła o tym, aby kiedyś móc coś takiego założyć na siebie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na wizję siebie we wszystkich tych błyskotkach, która pojawiła jej się w głowie. Przechadzała się wokół stoisk jeszcze chwilę aż nagle poczuła się obserwowana. Serce zabiło jej mocniej. Rozejrzała się dokładnie, ale nikt się na nią nie patrzył. Cóż, musiało się jej wydawać. Nie spodziewała się, że jednak ktoś na nią patrzy, lecz z ukrycia. - Żuku, co tu robisz? - zapytał dobrze zbudowany brunet o zielonych oczach, niezbyt zadowolony na widok owada, gdy pojawił się w miejscu, gdzie ten miał zwyczaj przesiadywać. - Drogi panie, wybacz, że zajmuję twój cenny czas, ale uznałem, że powinieneś to wiedzieć. - Wiedzieć co? - Otóż obawiam się, że widziałem twoją ukochaną córkę w pobliżu miasta, a tak dokładniej chodziła pomiędzy stoiskami na targu - na te słowa mężczyzna wybuchł gniewem. Nikomu nie pozwalał zbliżać się do zabudowania, a szczególnie swojemu jedynemu dziecku. Natychmiast kazał sprowadzić Marinette do domu. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby coś się stało. Jako przywódca wioski biedronek musiał być odpowiedzialny. Tym czasem młoda wróżka znajdowała się już poza targiem i zajmowała miejsce na małym drzewku na placu zabaw. Przyglądała się rozpromienionym twarzyczkom dzieci i z zaciekawieniem obserwowała ich zabawy. Jak dobrze, że miała dobrą pamięć! Mogła zapamiętać zasady i nauczyć się bawić w nie dzieci z wioski. - Mari! - nagle usłyszała. Lekko przestraszona obróciła się. Ujrzała swoją przyjaciółkę, a tuż za nią dwóch strażników ojca. - Doniosłaś na mnie? - z lekkim oburzeniem spytała dziewczyna. - Oczywiście, że nie! Poprostu ten żuk z wschodniej części lasu podobno cię tu widział, a gdy twój tata się o tym dowiedział natychmiast kazał po ciebie iść. - Ugh, przypuszczam, że znowu czeka mnie kazanie jaki to świat ludzi jest okropny i niebezpieczny. - Ale nie uważasz, że jednak powinnaś trochę przystopować i posłuchać go chociaż raz? - Daj spokój, co on może wiedzieć, ja przynajmniej wiem cokolwiek o ludziach - Marinette skierowała wzrok na strażników. - Panowie po co te poważne miny. Nie zamierzam nigdzie wam uciekać, spokojnie. Po dotarciu do wioski wróżka udała się na rozmowę z ojcem, w cztery oczy. - Ile razy mówiłem ci, że nie wolno ci się zbliżać do ludzi? - w oczach mężczyzny widać było gniew i zawód. - Dużo... - No właśnie, a ty dalej swoje, tak? - Ale tato ty nie masz o niczym pojęcia! - Wiem wystarczająco dużo, aby zabronić ci przebywania tam. - Mylisz się tato. Ludzie wcale nie są tacy jak myślisz. Oni... - Są tacy! Jedyną osobą, która się myli jesteś ty. Ludzie to potwory. - Potworami nazywać możesz gnomy z Ciemnego Lasu, ale nie istoty, które wcale nie tak bardzo różnią się od nas. - Dosyć. Nie rozmawiamy teraz o żadnych gnomach. Zakazałem latania do miasta, a ty to zlekceważyłaś. Nie przymknę na to oka nawet jeśli jesteś moją córką. - Nie rozumiem, czemu zawsze, gdy chodzi o ludzi jesteś taki rozgniewany. Wytłumacz mi to! - Skończyłem ten temat. Idź do swojego pokoju. - Ale tato- - Idź już! - dziewczyna wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Oczywiście nie zamierzała zostawać w domu. Tam nikt by jej nie zrozumiał. Po chwili namysłu postanowiła udać się na bagna. Rozdział 2'' Po chwili namysłu postanowiła udać się na bagna, gdzie podobno, według opowieści starszych biedronek, mieszkała wiedźma. Opisywano ją jako niezbyt urodliwą rozpuchę, która potrafiła zabić drugą osobę jedynie wzrokiem. Nie była raczej gościnna, bo gdy ktoś udawał się do niej już nie wracał. Natomiast sama kobieta prawie nigdy nie pojawiała się w wiosce. Skrywała się w najgłębszych zakamarkach Ciemnego Lasu - miejsca nieszkodliwego dla człowieka, lecz nadzwyczaj strasznego dla innych istot, domu wielu najokropniejszych stworów jakie oko biedronki mogło tylko ujrzeć. Las był nazywany ciemnym ze względu na stworzenia w nim żyjące, cóż nie były za bardzo towarzyskie, jak i przez to, że niebo było gęsto zasłonięte koronami drzew przez co nieustannie panował tam półmrok. Na samą myśl o tym wszystkim Marinette przechodziły dreszcze, nigdy by nie uwierzyła w tą bajeczkę o wiedźmie, lecz teraz była zarazem wściekła oraz zdeterminowana i chciała zrobić cokolwiek, aby udowadnić ojcu, że się myli, że ludzie nie są tacy jak myśli. Wzięła głęboki wdech, a następnie powoli wypuściła z siebie powietrze. Zamknęła oczy, aby się skoncentrować i poukładać w głowie własne myśli. Po chwili ruszyła. Pewnie kroczyła przed siebie aż nie ujrzała lasu. Wtedy zwolniła kroku, zaczęła się stresować. "Będzie dobrze. Dasz radę." dopingowała siebie w myślach, ale raczej niczego to nie dało. Miała ochotę zawrócić, lecz nie mogła się teraz poddać. Tak postanowiła, więc tak zrobi. Spojrzała w głąb ciemnego lasu i zadrżała. Chciała tam pójść, ale nie miała odwagi. Usiadła na trawie tuż przy ścieżce wprowadzającej do lasu. "Nie powinnam się poddawać tak łatwo. Muszę tam pójść. Dobra, idę!" podtrzymała się na duchu i zrobiła pierwszy krok. Za chwilę drugi, trzeci również, czwarty, piąty... Nawet się nie spostrzegła, a już czuła się pewniej. Powoli zniknęła w mroku lasu. Po pewnym czasie wędrówki dróżką wydającą się nie mieć końca doszła do jakiegoś urwiska. Nie było zbyt wysokie, lecz wolała nie ryzykować i obejść je z dala od krawędzi. W pewnym momencie usłyszała ciche kroki. Obróciła się, ale nikogo nie ujrzała. Tak samo po lewej i po prawej. Uznała, że musiała się przesłyszeć, lecz po chwili usłyszała kolejne dźwięki. Rozejrzała się - nadal nic. Nagle - trzask. Ledwo zdążyła spojrzeć do góry, a już została uwięziona w klatce. Kłopoty dosłownie spadły jej z nieba na głowę. Rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu wyjścia spostrzegła o wiele większą od siebie postać wyłaniającą się powoli z cienia. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała lekko drżącym głosem. - Sama się przekonaj - w tym samym momencie istota wyłoniła się całkowicie z ciemności, a oczom Marinette ukazał się jakże ohydny widok. Skóra stwora pokryta odpychająco wyglądającym śluzem była w kolorze mchu. - Czego chcesz? - Niczego szczególnego... Poprostu, co powiesz na pyszny obiad? - O-obiad? - Marinette wiedziała, że to pytanie nie było jednoznaczne. Owy gnom napewno jadł takie smakowite biedronki jak ona. Dziewczyna zaczęła panikować i bezskutecznie szarpać kraty od klatki. Ogarnął ją strach, a dreszcze przeszły przez jej drobniutkie ciałko, gdy tylko stwór zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Był dosłownie kilka centymetrów od klatki, brakowało paru sekund, żeby gnom pochwycił ją swoimi odrzucającymi, brudnymi łapskami, gdy nagle poczuła jak coś wskoczyło na górę pułapki. Nie była w stanie tego ujrzeć, ale oszacowała, że było to mniej więcej jej wzrostu. W pewnym momencie 'to coś' okazało się być chłopakiem zeskakując na ziemię. Trzymał on niezidentyfikowany przez Mari przedmiot, z którego po chwili wydostał się gaz o fioletowym zabarwieniu, sprawiając że gnom rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania